The GI tract may typically be a convoluted long tube that folds many times to fit inside the abdomen, proceeding through the esophagus, stomach, small intestine and large intestine. The upper GI tract includes, inter alia, the relatively narrow esophagus and relatively voluminous stomach area,
In-vivo devices, for example, ingestible devices that may move through the GI tract, and that may collect data and transmit the data to a receiver system are known in the art. Ingestible devices that may have an oblong shape, for example, a cylindrical shape with convex domes, generally may move through the GI tract by the natural movement of peristalsis and may be useful for imaging body lumens such as, for example, the GI tact, or other suitable body lumens. In lumens that may be relatively narrow (e.g., esophagus and small intestine), an ingestible device with an oblong shape may progress along an axis of the lumen with little or no tumbling. A wide-angle camera may, for example, scan the entire surface of a lumen. In more voluminous lumens, such as the stomach or large intestine, the movement of an oblong ingestible device may be tumbling and unpredictable, and may, in some cases, not cover the entire surface of the lumen wall. Ingestible imaging and sensing devices that may have a substantially spherical shape, are known in the art, and may generally glide smoothly over a typically moist (and thus substantially frictionless) surface while capturing images, thus possibly avoiding jerky image streams and sensing data captured by the imaging device due to tumbling. There is thus a need for a device, such as for example, an ingestible capsule or other device that may be suitable for effective imaging and sensing of both narrow and voluminous body lumens, such as for example, the esophagus and the stomach area.